


Love at First Sight

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cas is sad, Lee’s an abusive fuckwad, M/M, Objections, Weddings, dean is scared, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: Castiel stood at the alter, anxiously waiting for Dean to walk down the aisle. He was feeling so many emotions; he wasn’t quite sure how to even begin to describe them.He couldn’t imagine how the actual groom felt. Cas glanced over to the man waiting for his fiancé - Lee.
Relationships: Dean/Cas, Destiel, Lee/Dean
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> TW ~ domestic abuse

Castiel stood at the alter, anxiously waiting for Dean to walk down the aisle. He was feeling so many emotions; he wasn’t quite sure how to even begin to describe them.   
He couldn’t imagine how the actual groom felt. Cas glanced over to the man waiting for his fiancé - Lee. It took everything Castiel had not to start crying. He had been in love with Dean for years. He had been his best friend for as long as he could remember.   
Castiel never really understood the concept of heart break growing up. Why would the organ used to pump blood be associated to great sadness? But, on November 21st, 2010, Cas understood the concept of heartbreak for the first time. And it had stuck with him ever since.   
That fateful day was the day Castiel had planned on confessing his love to his best friend of several years, Dean. But that was also that day that Dean met Lee and instantly fell head over heels with him.   
Castiel had listened as Dean rambled about how amazing Lee was. His taste in music, his eye color, the way he was in bed. And every time Cas felt a sharp pang in his heart. Like he was being stabbed.   
But he ignored it. He ignored every jab and ache in his chest for the sake of Dean’s happiness. Besides, he was supposed to be Dean’s best friend. Hell, he was the best man at his wedding.   
Castiel’s eyes widened as the doors swung open and Dean walked down the aisle. That was the moment that Cas fell in love with him yet again   
Cas fell in love with Dean so many different times.   
He fell in love when Dean fought one of Cas’ bullies in high school. He fell in love when Dean giggled as he shoved down pie slice over pie slice. He fell in love when Dean’s eyes lit up as he talked about the man he loved. Lee.   
Castiel couldn’t remember the last time he went a day without falling in love with Dean.   
He shot a small, encouraging smile over to Dean as he watched him take his place next to Lee at the wedding alter. His smile faltered as he actually looked at Dean. There were bruises. Across this neck and his jawline. They weren’t hickeys; Cas would know if they were as he himself had had quite a few of his own.   
The marks on Dean were handprints, fingers, knuckles. He had been hurt. There was a light layer of foundation hastily thrown over top of the wounds; they looked fresh.   
Cas kept his gaze glued onto Dean’s face. He frowned slightly as he saw his best friend’s eyes. They weren’t the sparkling happiness that Castiel had come to love. Cas had only seen the emotion in his eyes on Dean a few times.   
When they had been hiding in the closet with Dean’s little brother from John’s drunken rage. When Castiel was beaten half to death by homophobic school bullies.   
Fear. Dean was terrified, and Castiel read it off his face like a book.   
“If there’s anyone who would like to object to this marriage, either speak now or forever hold your peace,” the priest said, jerking Castiel out of his thoughts.   
This was it. Cas couldn’t pick up on all the red flags and stay silent. He had to help Dean.   
“I object!” Castiel said loudly, voice faltering just slightly from anxiety.   
Everyone’s gaze snapped to Cas. Most of them were glaring, a few looked surprised, and just one or two looked relieved.   
It looks could kill, Lee would have been charged with second degree murder and Castiel would be dead on the floor.   
“Uh...would you like to share why you objected?” the priest asked awkwardly. They were younger; clearly they had never been in this situation before and wasn’t too sure how to handle it.   
Castiel nodded slowly. He was never one for public speaking. In fact, he had crippling social anxiety. But this was different. This was for Dean.  
“Bruises-“ Cas started softly. “Dean’s covered in bruises. Handprints...fists- and, uh, Dean looks...scared-“ he continued. “I haven’t seen Dean look this scared in...years-“  
The priest glanced over to Dean, seeming at a lost for words. Lee squeezed Dean’s hands painfully, glaring at him.   
Dean pulled his hands away from Lee, rushing over to Castiel and hugging him.   
“He’s right...” he muttered. Cas hugged back tightly.   
With a final cruel glare at both Dean and Cas, Lee made a run for it. People shot out of their seats, chasing after him. Others were frantically dialing 911 to report what had been uncovered.   
Castiel held Dean carefully to himself, softly kissing the top of his head and muttering quiet assurance into his ear. Dean melted into his touch, staying nuzzled against him gently.   
About an hour later, Lee was being chased after by 911 officials, and the guests seemed to be mostly settled down.   
Dean shifted away from Cas lightly, fidgeting with the engagement ring on his finger and sliding it off. He smiled softly at Castiel before sinking down to one knee.   
“So...Cas...I would be a waste if we didn’t continue the wedding, and I...I can’t think of anyone in this world I’d rather spend the rest of my life with then you,” Dean said softly, smiling up at Cas with wide, anxious eyes.   
“Dean- I, are you sure-?” Cas asked softly. “After what he put you through? You’re sure you’re ready right away?”  
Dean nodded. “Never been more sure of anything in my life.”  
Cas smiled, tears of joy forming in his eyes. “Yes- Yes, Dean! I love you!”  
“I love you too, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a vent fic but I decided to end it on a happier note so,,,yeah-


End file.
